Complete List of Powers W
Powers 'W' Wallcrawling - The physical power in one can fasten unto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. Wallrunning - The ability to''' scale walls by walking/running. '''War Inducement - Power to invoke the war and discord. War Manipulation - The to manipulate war, strife, combat and other forms of conflict. Warp Energy Field Manipulation -''' The ability manipulate energy warp fields. 'Water Affinity -' the power to become stronger in a large body of water. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Generation////////// '''Water Breath] - To generate water within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. It can be used to push or even smash away a target. If manipulated correctly, the user could launch a bullet-fast barrage of rain by shooting water straight up in the air. In some cases, the water is launched so fast, a mere swipe of the head could turn the blast of water into a slicing, crescent wave. Water Form Manipulation - The ability to manipulate water in all phases and convert from one phase to another. Water Generation - The power to create/generate water. Water Manipulation - The ability to control, generate and/or absorb water and moisture. Water Mimicry - The power to turn into a liquid. Water Walking ''' - The power to walk and/or run on the surface of the water. '''Waterfowl Physiology - The power to take on the abilities and attributes of waterfowls. Wax Generation - The ability to generate wax from ones body. Weak Force Manipulation - The ability to manipulate radioactive elements. Weakness Detection - This power allows the user to see the weak point of something. Weapon Infusion - The ability to turn anything user touches into an energy-based weapon. Weapon Manifestation - Is the power to manifest or become a weapon. Weapon Manipulation - The ability to summon, manipulate and/or use any weapon. Weapon Proficiency - Is the ability to immediate understand and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Weather Adaptation - The power to be unaffected by the weather. Weather Manipulation - The ability to manipulate, control and affect the weather. Weather Sensing - The power to: predict weather patterns. Web Creation - Users can Create Silk a selective skill derived from Arachnidan Mimicry. Wendigo Physiology - The power to use the abilities and traits of wendigo. Werewolf Physiology - The power to use the aspects of a Werewolf. Wetland Adaptation - the power to Survive the environmental conditions of Swamps, Marshes, Bogs, etc. Willpower-Based Constructs - The power to create constructs out of the emotional energy of willpower. Wind Generation - The ability to generate wind. Wind Projection - The power to project wind blasts. Wing Manifestation - The power in which one develops wings. Winter Manipulation - The power to manipulate one of the seasons: winter and the concepts of cold, snow, death and solitude. Wish Granting - The power to grant wishes. Wood Manipulation - The power to manipulate wood. Wood Mimicry - The power in which one’s take on wood-like physiology and behavior. Wound Transferal - The power to''' '''transfer physical/mental wounds from one living being to another.